Welcome to wonderland
by kissmesweet09
Summary: Ryoma saw Syusuke with rabbit ears and got curious and followed him down a deep rabbit hole and ending up in a weird place. Thinking that it was all a dream, Ryoma just accepted whatever lies ahead but what if its not just a dream? -LIGHT YAOI-


Note: hello!~ thank you for wanting to read this fic :D hehehe, just a quick notice, this fic is similar to the manga "Land of alice's heart" but its not the exact copy :P this fic has its own originality :D hehehe ^^ sooo please enjoy!!~~ thank you :D

And I disclaim the ownership of the characters :3

Ryoma was beginning to get very tired of sitting by his captain, tezuka, on the school garden, and having nothing to do: once or twice he had peeped into the book his senpai was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it '_and what is the use of a book'_ thought Ryoma, '_without pictures or conversations?'_.

So he was considering in his mind, whether the pleasure of drinking a can of ponta would be worth the trouble of getting up and walking inside the school where the vending machine was, when suddenly, Syusuke with rabbit ears ran close to him.

When Syusuke took a watch out of his 'waistcoat – pocket', and looked at it, and then hurried on, Ryoma started to his feet, for it flashed across his mind that he had never before seen Syusuke with either bunny ears, or a waistcoat, and burning with curiosity, he ran after it, and fortunately was just in time to see him pop down a large rabbit-hole on the ground.

'_Seriously?!' _ Ryoma thought to himself while peeping through the hole. In another moment down went Ryoma after it, never once considering how in the world he was to get out again.

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Ryoma had not a moment to think about stopping himself before he found himself falling down a very deep well.

"This must be a dream!!!" Ryoma shouted, while he was falling down like a coin thrown into a wishing well.

Down went Ryoma into the rabbit-hole which seemed like going straight down to the core of the earth. Ryoma was starting to not care about what will happen cause he thought that this was way impossible to be reality so he considered it as a dream. Finally after moments of falling down he felt the ground under his feet, he seemed to have landed gently cause it was a dream after all, he thought.

"Hmm? Where is this?...what a weird place for a dream…" Ryoma stated as he looked around the unfamiliar place. He was in a dark room with checkered flooring and pure black ceiling. Suddenly Syusuke showed up, grinning to Ryoma, he still had his waistcoat and bunny ears on, he signed Ryoma to follow him down the path that popped in suddenly. The path was filled with candles on the side and it was being lit as Syusuke pass by it. Ryoma followed Syusuke with curiosity and he couldn't help to wonder why of all people Syusuke was the one who showed up in this dream. After walking down the path of candles, Ryoma stumbled upon a place which seemed to be a rooftop of some white mansion since everything was colored white. There was a huge swimming pool in the middle and it separated the place in two. The only way to cross it to go to the other side was the crystal beam floating on it.

Syusuke the rabbit was on the other side a the pool, waving at Ryoma. The boy decided to cross the pool but he first checked if the beam was sturdy enough and strong enough to get him across. He decided that it was, so he walked across it, as he pass by he watched the ripples appear on the surface of the crystal clear water. He was almost at the edge of the beam when he became reluctant on crossing since he saw the grin on Syusuke's face get wider, but still, he crossed the pool and successfully arrived on the other side.

"Welcome to the land of the heart, Ryoma-kun" Syusuke greeted, surprising Ryoma who wasn't expecting Syusuke to talk so suddenly.

"…land of the heart??" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, this place goes along with what your heart desires" Syusuke explained, still keeping the wide grin on his face.

"What?... this is such a weird dream… I would REALLY like to wake up now…" He replied.

"Hehehe" The rabbit guy giggled in amusement. "You went here on your own free will."

"huh? Isn't this just a dream.."

"No its not, I suggest that you quit being stubborn and accept what's happening." Syusuke approached Ryoma and gently caressed his cheek, making Ryoma blush slightly.

"W-What are you doing???" He tried to shove away Syusuke's hands, but his attempt came to a failure when Syusuke grabbed his arms and closed the distance between their lips. Ryoma tried to break free but Syusuke's arms were strong enough to keep him behave as he kiss him.

"mmmfff…..nghhh…"

Syusuke rubbed his knees between Ryoma's legs to get his mouth open. His plan worked not after long when Ryoma gasped in pleasure, he took that opportunity to insert his tongue inside Ryoma's mouth and he explored it from top to bottom, not missing any part.

The passionate kiss was enough to be mind-numbing for Ryoma. He didn't do anything else but become submissive to Syusuke who was enjoying it _thoroughly_.

"Ah..hah…mmmm…." Ryoma moaned in pleasure, his member which was still being rubbed by the naughty rabbit started to get hard and wet Syusuke parted their lips and seductively licked the finger he used to wipe off the drool on Ryoma's chin.

"Heh.. this is unexpected" Sysuke smirked, looking at the bulge between Ryoma's legs.

"Ah!" Realizing what Syusuke was looking at, he quickly covered it with both his hands and blushed to his ears.

"What were you thinking?! Why did you kiss me?!" The blushing boy exclaimed.

"Let's not talk about that right now, What's important is we take care of _THAT _"

Ryoma went down on his knees and groaned slightly. Syusuke placed his hand on the bulge on Ryoma's pants and rubbed it softly, he then went to the button of Ryoma's pants and unbuttoned it, he reached down and grabbed the boy's throbbing manhood. Syusuke noticed that Ryoma wasn't struggling or resisting in any kind of way and he got slighty disappointed cuz he was expecting a little struggle.

"There, there, let me pleasure you with my hands for now " Syusuke teased as he stroke Ryoma's member.

Syusuke can't help but to think naughty thoughts but he was still able to prevent himself from getting hard because he knows that it will be dangerous for Ryoma if that happens.

"Ah…ahh!...nnn…." Ryoma clung unto Syusuke's shoulders.

"Are you almost there?" Syusuke whispered.

"nnn….bas..tard.. don't…ask!...ah!" Ryoma moaned.

Syusuke tightened his grip on Ryoma's erection and continued stroking it. His pre-come trickled down on his member and to Syusuke's hands.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" He teased again. He pressed his thumb on the slit of Ryoma's erection and then placed his mouth against it, causing Ryoma to shudder in surprise.

"ah! No!! stop..ahhh…" Ryoma moaned loudly "No!..I'm coming…"

Ryoma's seed went straight inside Syusuke's mouth, and he swallowed it and used his thumb to wipe the cum which trickled down on the side of his lips.

"Why did you do that!! More importantly why is my dream like this!?" Ryoma was clearly embarrassed and at the same time, pissed off.

"I just helped you, aren't you thankful? And …. If this is a dream.." Syusuke continued. "Aren't _wet_ dreams supposed to be hidden desires?" He smirked, getting on his feet.

Ryoma just trembled in both embarrassment and anger.

Syusuke took out a diamond-shaped crystal tube with a heart- shaped cork.

"Here, take this and drink the content"

"No!! for all I know this is a poison you pervert!!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Now, why would I poison the person I love the most?"

"…..Even if you say that, I'm not gonna drink it!" Ryoma protested.

"Do you need me to force it _IN _to _YOUR _mouth?" Syusuke said, walking towards Ryoma.

What happened earlier flashed on his mind and scared him enough to make him take the crystal tube from Syusuke's hands.

"….I can see that you're getting confused about this matter." Syusuke said.

Ryoma did not answer back in words but instead he just nodded in response.

"This is not a dream, Ryoma-kun this is YOUR reality, you should know since you felt _THAT _" Syusuke giggled "Drink that first before I explain the rest."

"……" The young lad was blushing from what he heard, he tried to deny it but when he reflected on it, he DID feel IT.

"Drink it" Syusuke said.

"….no.."

Syusuke sighed and decided to do his plan B.

He wrapped an arm around Ryoma's waist while using the other one to take the bottle from Ryoma's hands and used his thumb to remove the cork. The stunned Ryoma didn't have enough time to resist Syusuke's moves. The brunette roughly pressed his lips unto Ryoma's. he quickly used his tongue to widen Ryoma's slightly opened lips and made him swallow the liquid from the tube that he kept in his mouth earlier when Ryoma was still dumbfounded when he got embraced. He didn't have any other choice but to drink it all in one gulp cause he was almost choking from how deep Syusuke's tongue was going.

The white rabbit let go of Ryoma and smirked. "Welcome to the game, ALICE" He said, facing the door which suddenly appeared behind him. "Fill that container with love and the game will come to an end. See you around my dear Ryoma-kun 3 " He then entered the door and left Ryoma standing dumbfounded.

"Argh!!! What a messed up dream!!! Why am I not waking up!!??" Ryoma ranted as he ruffled his hair.

The crystal tube glinted and caught the attention of the confused lad. He picked it up, along with its heart-shaped cork and placed it back together. "…fill it with love?...Alice?....game?" he murmured, all confused. '_what on earth will happen to me if this is not a dream?!' _ Ryoma panicked in his thoughts.

CHAPTER END :D

* * *

**chapter 2 preview: **_"...Tezuka-buchou!?" "Oshitari-san?!" "Marui-san!?" "Kikumaru-senpai?!" "EHHH???!!!! why is everyone showing up in my dream??? and what is this about me being an outsider..and..being loved by everyone?! I don't get it!!" _


End file.
